


[Podfic] Out of the Woods by Hazel_3017

by brightnail



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: + 1, 5 Times, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, sort of established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Patric has already rounded the corner of the hallway leading to the elevators when he stops up short. His eyes grow wide and his jaw drops. Very slowly, he turns on his heels and walks the few steps back to the edge of the corridor. He sneaks a glance around the wall—and yes, that is, in fact, Sid and Geno, making out in broad daylight.





	[Podfic] Out of the Woods by Hazel_3017

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out of the Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071063) by [hazel_3017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_3017/pseuds/hazel_3017). 



 

**Title** : Out of the Woods

**Author** : Hazel_3017

**Reader** : Brightnail

**Fandom** : Hockey RPF

**Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

**Rating** : General Audiences

**Warnings** : None

**Summary** : Patric has already rounded the corner of the hallway leading to the elevators when he stops up short. His eyes grow wide and his jaw drops. Very slowly, he turns on his heels and walks the few steps back to the edge of the corridor. He sneaks a glance around the wall—and yes, that is, in fact, Sid and Geno, making out in broad daylight.

**Text** : [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071063)

**Length** 00:14:33

**Download on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lw96jb8bjempp3e/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+Out+of+the+Woods+by+Hazel_3017.mp3)

**Streaming** **:**

 


End file.
